The present invention relates to a new and distinct intergeneric hybrid between Heuchera and Tiarella, or ×Heucherella, and given the cultivar name ‘Stoplight’. Both genera, Heuchera and Tiarella, are of the family Saxifragaceae.
This new cultivar was bred using Heuchera AWH-12, a proprietary, unreleased plant as the seed parent and Tiarella BL2, a proprietary, unreleased plant as the pollen parent.